<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cockblock by Thunderbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972797">Cockblock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt'>Thunderbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Humor, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Sexual Humor, Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey keep talking about their sex life in front of yev who is sock of it... Like literaly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cockblock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this before I even got an account on AO3... Thought I should post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mickey where is the gift? I thought I asked you to bring it with you.” Ian asked by the car waiting for his husband so they could make their way to the old Gallagher house for Liam’s twenty first birthday. <br/>They got married when Ian was 23 and Mickey 25, they had been together for nine years before deciding to get married. Now they had been together for twenty-two years and married for half of that. </p><p>They live in the house Ian’s father left him because he felt guilty for refusing to support him during his childhood. The house was located in the North-side of Chicago. Anyway, they live with their son Yevgeny who was now 18 years of age and was now at Lip and Mandy’s house just across the street. Yes, Lip bought the house cross from theirs. His mother Svetlana had ran off with her Russian husband when Yevgeny was two years old.</p><p>So now his husband was standing in the front door empty handed “the fuck did you put it?” </p><p>“in the hall way closet, you know what I’ll get it myself” he turned off the ignition, closed the car door and made his way into the house with Mickey hot on tail. </p><p>“Mickey what the fuck the gift is right on the…” Mickey was currently hugging him from behind and stroking him through his jeans.</p><p>“Mickey…” it came out more as a moan “… ah fuck… we have to go” Mickey made his way around Ian and unbuckled his belt undid his jeans so he could slip his hand in to wrap his hand around Ian.</p><p>“great you guys are still here. I thought…AHHH!” </p><p>Yevgeny shouted as he made his way into the house and stumbling into his parents trying to look presentable “Augh! You guys are disgusting”</p><p>“Hey Yev” Ian said approaching his son to give him a hug.</p><p>Yev stepped back trying to escape Ian’s impending hug “no don’t touch me with those hands, I’ll be in the car” he then turned and waltzed out of the house.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>To say Mickey was pissed would be an understatement. He was speeding and had already received a ticket. He looked into the rear-view mirror at Yev’s reflection “You are a fucking cockblock” </p><p>Yev’s face took on a look of complete shock “wait what?”</p><p>“Mickey what the fuck? Your seriously mad at him” Ian said glaring at his grumpy ass husband.</p><p>Mickey glared right back maybe even harder “Yes he walked in right when I was able to get you to fuck me after I haven’t had that thing in me for over twenty-four hours, now I’m horny as fuck”</p><p>“Oh! my god I am right fucking here. Jesus” Yev was starting to feel nauseous</p><p>“Really? so your actually pissed that I haven’t tapped that in over twenty-four hours. When I remember clearly tapping that until… what? 2am this morning. We went five rounds the last one you refused to do any work so I had to fuck you while spooning.” Ian said looking at his man with a smug look.</p><p>“STOP THE CAR” Yev shouted from the back sit. When the car stopped, he opened the door and puked his guts out.</p><p>“Yev are you okay?” both Ian and Mickey asked looks of concern taking over their faces.</p><p>“stop talking about your sex life and I’ll be fine” Yev said wiping the leftover puke from his mouth.</p><p>They burst into laughter.</p><p>*********************************************************************************</p><p>“where’s the birthday boy?” Ian shouted as they made their way into the Gallagher house.</p><p>All the Gallaghers are sitting on the carpeted floor watching a movie on the big flat screen. They had moved the couches due to the increase in the number of people in the house Fiona and Gus, Kev and V, Lip and Mandy, Ian and Mickey, Debbie and Derick, Carl and Jane, Liam and Justin, Yevgeny, Amy, Gemma. </p><p>“hey guys, wow Yev you don’t look so great” Fiona said getting up to greet his younger brother and his family.<br/>“I’m not good…that was the worst car ride of my life not only did dad call me a cockblock he and pops over here had to go through every detail of what they did to each other last night. Oh! God I can feel the vomit rising again.” He replied running to the bathroom.</p><p>“You two fuckers are still nasty I see” said Mandy from Lip’s lap. “I still have nightmares from the time you played house at the Milkovich house of horrors”. </p><p>“they used to think I was asleep and start with their gay wiener act” Carl said while running his fingers through Jane’s hair.</p><p>“please stop talking about my parents’ sex life” Yev said making his way back to the others looking like he was about to make another trip back to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party had been super fun they had celebrated Gallagher style. Got drunk as fuck.</p><p>“Ian baby I need you to dick me into unconsciousness” drunk Mickey said to equally drunk Ian.</p><p>“I don’t think that will be happening tonight baby… I’m super drunk I’m pretty sure I will have whiskey dick” Ian replied pulling Mickey into his lap. </p><p>“you too are nasty” they forgot all about Yev.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it <br/>Comments and kudos are my daily bread.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>